Front Runners (TV Series)
"Front Runners" is the first episode of the ninth season of AMC's The Walking Dead. It is the one-hundred and nineteenth episode of the series overall. It premiered on October 22, 2023. It was written by Angela Kang directed by Andrew Lincoln. Plot With the expectancy of a war with the Whisperers Rhys assembles a team to travel across state on a large supply run in hopes of being able to stock up for the coming conflict. He is faced with a hard decision. Synopsis Three weeks have passed since the establishment of the border. The Episode opens with Rhys lying in bed tossing and turning with flashbacks to decapitating Lydia and seeing Tara's head on the pike, he sits up in shock, sweating. The door bursts open and Negan runs in, he is holding a knife. He sees Rhys is fine and asks what's wrong but Rhys ignores him before telling him to leave and that he's not his dad and doesn't need to look out for him. Negan corrects him and leaves. Rhys stares up at the ceiling with a troubled look before shaking his head and falling back asleep. The next morning Rhys and Michonne brief the people of Alexandria of the mission, that seven people from the Militia will venture to Atlantic City on a massive supply run which they need "more than ever, with what's to come". Before the session ends, Rhys steps forward and announces the people that will go with him on the run. He announces himself and Rosita from Alexandria. Henry, Addy, Daryl and Enid from Hilltop. And Dianne from the Kingdom. He states that Oceanside is far too small to risk letting anyone leave right now and that Michonne will deal with the detachment of guards being sent there to help defend it. He is about to dismiss everyone when Michonne states that one more person will join Rhys' supply run: Negan. Rhys objects but she quietens him before dismissing everyone. The council begin to argue over the decision but Michonne states, she is still the leader of the community and has the final say. Aaron agrees but Laura and Rhys object saying that it shouldn't be that way. Michonne leaves without another word but Rhys shouts after her that she's going to start getting people killed if she doesn't stop making all the decisions for herself. Later in the day Rosita and Gabriel are talking, he tries to get intimate but she shows no real signs of interest before asking him if he's spoken to Rhys about the person on the radio, he says he would speak to Michonne if he was going to. She says that Rhys would be better of as the leader of the community because he is stronger than Michonne in that he has faced more loss and managed to pull himself together while Michonne is still unwilling to work with others. Gabriel argues shes protected them for longer but Rosita storms away, saying she'll see him when she gets back. Gabriel looks frustrated. Daryl, Dianne, Henry, Enid and Addy arrive. Rhys gathers everyone including Negan and briefs them on the plan. Just before leaving they all say goodbye before taking a couple of carriages and riding off. Rhys sits on the back of the carriage with Rosita and asks her whats wrong. She explains shes tired of Michonne and even though she likes her, she doesn't see her as a leader. Rhys tells her he can see through her and that something else is bugging her. She explains that her and Gabriel are fighting a lot and that she thinks that there's such a large age gap which is causing issues. As well as the fact that since Gabriel and Michonne have always trusted each other, he sides with her on everything. She asks what's wrong with him. He looks hesitant before looking to the other carriage that Negan is sitting on. She says that it was a mistake bringing him, Rhys nods. She continues to complain about Michonne before saying Rhys should lead Alexandria, Rhys looks shocked before smiling. He thanks her but says he couldn't. He says he's going to lay down and nap for a while, she says she let him know if they need him. Rhys wakes up a few hours later when a drop of rain hits his face, Rosita is laying next to him on the cart but not touching him. He shouts to Daryl who is driving it and asks him how long it's been, Daryl says a few hours before stopping the cart and signalling Dianne to do the same for the other. He prepares to set the hood up over the cart so people have shelter in the rain, Rhys jumps off and helps him while Dianne and Henry set up the other. Dog begins to growl before alerting them to oncoming walkers. They move into attack position, Negan starts shouting to Rhys about how they're about to take walkers out together as father and son. Rhys rolls his eyes, Rhys draws his swords and begins to attack them taking out three but one catches him from behind and falls on him. The others are busy but Negan shoves a walker attacking him to the side and bashes the one on top of Rhys with Lucille, he asks if Rhys is alright and helps him up. Rhys thanks him and says hes fine. He shouts for them all to get back on the carts but to keep their guards up incase any others were attracted by the noise. That night they have settled next to a derailed train. Henry is given first watch while the others find places to sleep. Rhys enters a train car and lays his mat down. Rosita enters and asks him if he's ok after today which he responds to by telling her hes fine. He asks if she'll be ok after earlier. She nods and says arguments happen and it's not important. She tells him shes thinking of breaking up with Gabe to which Rhys asks why. She explains that she thinks about other people still and that she doesn't she her and him working. Rhys tells her that he's there if she needs to talk to someone. She smiles and thanks him. She turns and looks at the carriage before teasing him saying that she wishes she had picked this one, Rhys tells her she can stay with him if she wants. She agrees and lays down next to him, closer than earlier. He asks her who it is she thinks about. She looks stuck for words, but instead of talking, she kisses him. Rhys pulls back, not sure what to do since Gabriel is his friend, but then leans in and kisses her, they end up having sex. The next morning, Rhys and Rosita get up and leave the carriage. When they exit, everyone else is up already. Dianne and Henry are chatting. End is listening in. Daryl is skinning a rabbit while Negan watches from the horses. Rhys and Rosita smile at each other before approaching. She joins Enid while Negan waves Rhys over. He starts to question him on what happened, Rhys denys it before confessing. Negan smiles and asks if it's his first time, Rhys nods awkwardly but Negan congratulates him. But then Negan turns serious and states that Rhys has made a choice now and he can't go back from it. He says that as soon as they get back he has to tell Gabriel. Rhys glares at him before walking back to the fire. Unknown to them, someone watches from the shadows. Later on, Rhys is at the front of the carriage driving. Daryl says that they should be able to see it soon. Rhys watches the road while, Rosita and Daryl plan out the route through the city with an old map. Negan sits patting Dog and then turns to Rhys and jokingly says, if he evers wants to chat about it, he's here. Rhys tells him to piss off. Rhys then points out that he can see the city when coming over the hill but immediately stops the carriage when he notices through the trees there are many walkers in the area and that there is a giant herd in front. He warns everyone to stop and remain quiet. An air horn suddenly starts blasting from far behind them which attracts the herd. Rhys tries to turn the horses round but they aren't moving fast enough so he instructs Henry and Dianne to cut them lose and take them further away from here and that when things are safe he'll be in touch. They abandon the carriages and take their stuff. Rhys, Daryl, Rosita, Dog, Negan and Enid as well as Dog run off into a clearing in the woods. But suddenly some people surround them with knives. They say they'll lead them away to a safe place if they give them their stuff, they draw their weapons and begin to shout at each other, as Rhys threatens them one of the hunters throw a knife while another shouts to stop. Rhys shouts out in rage as the episode ends. Other Cast Co-Stars * Mitchell Luther as Dante * Sierra McCormick as Teresa Uncredited * Mario Williams as Alexandria Resident * Mason Beard as Alexandria Resident * Michael Pierino Miller as Alexandria Resident Deaths * Addy Trivia * First Appearance of Dante * First Appearance of Teresa * Last Appearance of Addy (Alive) * The Episode title, "Front Runners" refers to Michonne stating they are racing against time now before the Whisperers attack again. * This episode introduces The Hunters. ** However, in the comics the Hunters are cannibals who attack the survivors after the prison is destroyed. In the show, the prison was destroyed about nine years prior to the events of this episode. The survivors were also attacked by the claimers after the prison. * As of this episode, Caily Flemming (Judith), Avi Nash (Siddiq), Nadia Hilker (Magna) and Eleanor Matsurra (Yumiko) have been added to the opening credits. ** As of this episode Alanna Masterson (Tara), Tom Payne (Jesus) and Khary Payton (Ezekiel) have been removed from the opening credits. ** This is the first episode featuring Caily Flemming (Judith), Ryan Hurst (Beta), Matt Lintz (Henry), Lauren Ridloff (Connie), Cooper Andrews (Jerry), Lindsey Register (Laura), Sydney Park (Cyndie) and David Ury (Zion) as series regulars. They are listed under "Also Starring" apart from Flemming, who is added to the opening credits. ** Callan McAuliffe (Alden) is no longer listed under also starring. ** Angel Theory (Kelly) and Matt Magnum (D.J.) are upgraded from Co-Starring to Also Starring.